Undertale (movie)
This movie is yet to be named. Undertale 'is a planned 2020s 2D animated movie by White Cat Productions and TCA based on the widely successful video game of the same name by Toby Fox. Plot True Pacifist One day long ago, humans and monsters lived together on the surface. Then, one day, the humans and monsters declared war on each other. In the end, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. 201X. A small child named Frisk falls into the underground. It is said that those who climb Mt. Ebott never return. Frisk falls into the underground, waking up Chara, a ghost, who just happens to be the first human who fell into the Underground. As Chara and Frisk go to look around, Frisk meets Flowey, a living flower who tries to kill Frisk. Luckily Flowey is stopped by Toriel before Frisk even gets hurt. Toriel guides Frisk through the ruins. After some lessons, Toriel leaves to go do something. She leaves Frisk in an empty room with nothing but a pillar. Frisk decides to venture. Lots of monsters attack Frisk, but they spare them all, despite Chara telling Frisk to FIGHT instead of sparing them. Eventually Frisk makes it to Toriel's house. Toriel is surprised to see Frisk there. They then go to Toriel's house. After a while, Frisk has the urge to leave and explore, but Toriel won't let them. After a battle, Toriel finally gives in and lets Frisk leave, much to Chara's slight grief that they're leaving Chara's mother, despite the fact that everyone except Frisk can't see them. After meeting Flowey again, Frisk sets off for Snowdin. There they find an eerie forest. After walking through, they come across some wooden poles. Then suddenly, a shadow walks towards Frisk, and tells them to shake their hand. It turns out to be Sans. of the script is yet to be added, due to the fact that the script is not fully confirmed As everyone walks off and Asriel chases after them, a RESET button appears in front of Frisk. Chara takes control of Frisk's body and forcefully presses the button, triggering the end credits. Genocide ''(this part is exclusive only to the unconfirmed DVD, Binger by TCA, and YouTube. it may never happen, but, who knows?). Following the events of the pacifist route, Frisk wakes up. They find themselves right back where they started in the ruins, with Chara trying to take control of their soul. They phase through Undertale, with Chara taking control during every battle, killing everyone in Frisk's path. After a while, after Flowey is stabbed to death, Chara appears in front of Frisk. This is the conversation that followed: * Chara (Jonas Albert): Greetings. I am Chara. * Frisk (Voice actor to be announced): W-What have you done, Chara? * Chara: Isn't it obvious yet? They thought you killed all of them, but it was me, doing you a favour. Killing all of those idiots before they could even hurt you. * Frisk: (yelling) They were my friends! * Chara: Let's make this easy. Either we erase this world, or we be trapped here forever. But if I am to erase this world, I need your soul. * Frisk: My SOUL? * Chara: Yes, your soul. * Frisk: MY SOUL??? * Chara: Your soul. * Frisk: MY SOUL????????? * Chara: Your soul. * Frisk: '''MY SOUL?????????????? * Chara: (spawns toy knife) I'll cut you, and I'll look like a murderer. * Frisk: ...(silence for 10 seconds) * Chara: Well? * Frisk: ...I...am NOT erasing this world! You just want to do this just so you can kill everyone! * Chara: Oh, is that so? Well... * Chara: (giggles) You must have misunderstood. * Chara: (in a creepy voice) SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL, FRISK??? * Frisk: What??? * Chara: (starts laughing. laugh phases into an evil laugh, or basically just Jonas Albert laughing on autotune) * Frisk: Chara, STOP! Cut to black. After 7 seconds, Frisk, lying on the floor, fades in, as the words "10 minutes later" fade in, then fade to dust. Frisk wakes up, and stands up. They spot Chara looking away from them. Chara immediately starts talking. * Chara: So...you want to go back...you want to go back to the world you destroyed... * Frisk: (quietly) ...y-y-yes. * Chara: ... * Chara: ...it was you who pushed everything to it's edge. * Chara: It was you who led the world to destruction. * Frisk: (grumbles) * Chara: Perhaps... * Chara: We can reach a compromise... * Frisk: Chara...stop...talking...(reaches for knife) * Chara: I can bring this world back. But I will need your soul. * Frisk: What DID I TELL YOU EARLIER!!! * Frisk charges at Chara with a knife. Chara uses magic to dodge it. * Frisk: W-wh-what? * Chara: (spawns knife of their own) Sorry, Frisk. But, like Flowey said... * Chara: (in creepy voice) It's KILL or BE KILLED after all! * Frisk: Mercy button on Chara * Chara: (in creepy voice) What? * Frisk: Do you not remember our talk back in the pacifist run? * Chara: Yeah... * Chara: (in creepy voice) But that doesn't matter! * Frisk: (quietly) Please...please... * Chara begins to realize everything they've done. * Frisk: ...Chara? * Chara sends Frisk flying as Chara prepares a new timeline. * Chara: See you in the next timeline. Heh. Blacks out then credits roll. Cast Main * be announced as Frisk, the protagonist of the story. * Jonas Albert as Chara, the narrator and the main antagonist for some time. * be announced as Flowey, a living flower that tries to kill Frisk at the beginning. * be announced as Toriel, an anthro white goat, and the caretaker of the ruins before she left her husband. * Jayden Albert be confirmed as Sans, a prankster that likes to pull jokes and is the brother of Papyrus. * be announced as Papyrus. * be announced as Undyne. * be announced as Alphys. * be announced as Asgore. * be announced as Asriel. * be announced as W. D. Gaster. Minor * be announced as Napstablook. * be announced as Monster Kid. * be announced as Muffet. * Jonas Albert as Temmie, and the Tem Shop vendor. * be announced as Annoying Dog * Snowdin NPCs ** Jonas Albert as Library Lizard ** be announced as Snowdin Shopkeeper * WIP Production & History Undertale (the movie) was announced on the 22nd of April 2019, when it was revealed secretly on the TCA wiki. On the same day, it was announced that Jonas Albert would join the cast, voicing Chara. On the 15th of July, 2019, the future of the project became uncertain, but Jonas Albert has said that he "won't give up on the project". As of 2019, Toby Fox has said nothing on the project, and has not been asked about it either. On the 20th of August, 2020, Jonas Albert said that the project was being put on hold, as the TCA had recently survived a hard drive crash at the start of August. He has said that he is not giving up hope on the project though. Marketing TBC DVD Menu (if it is ever released, unknown if it will) Bold - The unconfirmed "Genocide Mode" scenes * Play Movie * Scene Selection *# Once Upon a Time *# Meeting Flowey *# Ruins *# Welcome Home *# Snowdin Forest *# - *# WIP *# Reset *# The Killing *# Meeting Chara *# The World You Destroyed * Set Up ** Audio *** English *** English Audio Description *** English w/ Commentary ** Subtitles *** English * Special Features ** TBC Notes * WIP References, Errors, and Easter Eggs Easter Eggs * To be confirmed. References * WIP Errors * TBC Also see * WIP Category:Undertale Category:Movies